Ro'ohluna
by Pelesit
Summary: The Doctor finds someone he loves, only to have the Time Lords take her away from him. Takes place between The Deadly Assassin and The Face of Evil. OC/Doctor. Rated M for my own reasons. Prequel of sorts to my Torchwood fics. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The 51st century can be confusing, especially to an alien slave. Ro'ohluna was crouched down as low as possible in a hidden crawl-space. The children of her most recent masters were crowded around her. The youngest was in her arms, as she was an infant. First her masters shoved her into the crawl-space with the children, then there was some brief talk about some sort of child abduction ring. When her masters said they would no longer take part, the sounds of death could be heard.

She didn't know how long she'd been there anymore. All she knew was that her muscles were cramped. She was also aware that her charges were tired and hungry. The baby was the only one she could feed without leaving the crawl-space, as she was the baby's wet-nurse as well as its nanny. The baby suckled as if it were perfectly normal to be fed inside the crawl-space.

The children crowded around even closer when they heard the voices of two men. She knew enough from how they talked that they were Time Agents. The baby was scared by the new voices and stopped eating. She wailed loudly. One of the men opened the crawl-space door. The children wailed in terror. He gave Ro'ohluna a disarming smile. "Hello, did your masters tell you to expect us before they were murdered?" he asked in his friendliest voice.

She slowly nodded her head. He smiled again. Remembering her masters last instructions to her, she encouraged each child to go over to the man. She watched him lift each child from their hiding place. He handed each child to his partner, who would momentarily disappear with each child and then reappear empty handed. The last child was the baby. The two agents allowed her to feed the baby before she had to hand it over to them.

The first agent smiled again. "We're still waiting for orders about you," he told her. "We'll have to leave you while we make our report. I promise we'll be back for you. Stay here where it's safe." The crawl-space door slid closed. Not wanting to be left behind, she crawled over and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. She pounded on the door, but neither agent opened it. When it did open, it was opened by a man with brown curls and a multi-colored scarf.

The man smiled, showing a lot of teeth to go with his hair. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. What's your name?" he asked in a genuinely friendly voice. He held out his hand to help her out. Ro'ohluna was hesitant. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. Come on." Slowly, she came forward. The Doctor took her hand and helped her out. Her feet hurt when they touched the floor. "What is your name?" he asked again.

"Ro'ohluna," she answered hesitantly. She searched his eyes. He definitely was not a Time Agent. She wasn't told about this man coming, but something about this man called the Doctor made her feel safe. He smiled at her again."Where are you from?" she asked curiously.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Gallifrey," he answered. "I'm a Time Lord." His eyes showed his real age, or at least she thought they did. "I'm glad to meet you, Ro'ohluna. You're Trian, aren't you?" Ro'ohluna nodded. The Doctor beamed. "I was right! Might I say that you're the prettiest Trian I've ever met?" She stared at him, not knowing how to respond to his compliment. "I think you're thinking of `thank you'."

Thank you," she said quietly.

The Doctor took her hand again. "Let's go, Ro'ohluna. I don't think we want to be here when the. Time Agents get back."

Ro'ohluna ran after the. Doctor "Why are we running? They told me they would come back for me. Do you think they would lie to me?"

"That's it exactly!" the Doctor said. "Their intent isn't to keep you safe. They intend to wipe your memories of what happened here and send you back to Trian to continue being a slave. My people would have a lot to say against my doing this, but I'm not like the rest of my people."

"You would free me?" she asked. "You would marry me so that I can be free?" She watched him intently, waiting for his answer.

"I didn't think about that..." the Doctor murmured. "Well, we'll figure something out." He kept leading her away from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

All the while, Ro'ohluna's feet hurt terribly, but she didn't say a single word about the pain. It just didn't seem to matter. She didn't say anything until they reached a tall blue box. She cried out in surprise when she remembered the pain shooting up from her feet all the way up to her hips. Brown and white hair hung before her eyes. The white streak she'd been born with caught her attention, so she concentrated on it while the Doctor bent down.

"How did this happen?" the Doctor asked, examining her feet as she sat outside the TARDIS. Ro'ohluna's face screwed up in thought.

Finally, Ro'ohluna seemed to remember. "My masters lashed my feet for feeding the baby at a time they didn't want me to feed her," she said.

"Running must have opened the wounds. You shouldn't be on your feet until your feet heal." Before she could say a word, he said, "I know you were trained to tolerate pain, but your feet simply won't heal if you're walking on them. There's damage to your legs and thighs too. Did your masters do that too?"

Ro'ohluna looked away, refusing to look at the Doctor's questioning gaze of to answer his question. After a few moments, he picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS. Ro'ohluna felt a thrill that was unknown to her. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. Before she was aware of any shift in his arms, she had been sat on a sort of bed. She was suddenly sure ne intended to have sex with her. Somehow, the idea was one she enjoyed. The Doctor got medical supplies out of a cabinet. She had been wrong.

The Doctor smiled at her. "I know what you thought was going to happen. My intent could never be to violate you." He frowned at the look of confusion on her face. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm confused."

"What do you mean? You're confused about what?" Before Ro'ohluna could answer a look of realization crossed the Doctor's face. "Oh...about the sex thing!" Ro'ohluna nodded. "Well, what I meant by that was, I won't rape you." Because of the look on her face, he clarified further. "That's right...the Trian people don't have that word in their vocabulary! Right...I won't force you to have sex."

Days later, the Doctor found Ro'ohluna with half of her clothes off, trying to remove her bandages. "Ro'ohluna, let me take care of that." Ro'ohluna was quiet as the Doctor removed the bandages, starting at her knees all the way to her feet. Eventually, he was finished. Discarding the bandages, the Doctor began to examine her legs. "It looks like you're healing pretty well."

"We could have sex now," Ro'ohluna said. She hung her head when he looked at her in surprise. It startled her when he took her face into his hands.

"Are you in your mating season?" he asked. Ro'ohluna nodded in response. "And do you want it to be with me?" She nodded again. "Alright, I will do this with you."

* * *

Ro'ohluna loved the touch of the Doctor's lips on her own. In fact, she loved every touch, shivering in delight. His skin may have been colder than her own, but she still delighted in his touch. When he went into her, she gasped inwardly. Never before had she enjoyed the act of sex. Before, it had always been something to dread. Now, it was a great pleasure. She moaned, holding onto his shoulders. Ro'ohluna was lost in sensations she'd never known existed.

The Doctor trailed kisses down Ro'ohluna's neck. This made her arch her back. No one had ever taken the time to make sure she enjoyed herself. She squeezed his shoulders, digging in with her nails. She wrapped her legs around him. Ro'ohluna's thighs were wet from climaxing. She gasped when the Doctor gently caught a nipple between his lips. His touch there made her moan loudly.

The Doctor took the breast to the nipple into his hands. He gently ran one of his palms against the smooth skin of her breast. It was firm from the production of milk. The Doctor knew that Trian women of child-bearing age always produced breast milk whether or not they were pregnant or nursing. The production could not be stopped with any sort of medicine. The slightest pull brought a flow of milk into his mouth. Ro'ohluna suddenly put her hands on either side of his head and made him switch to her other breast.

* * *

It was sometime later that the Doctor was suddenly summoned to Gallfrey. Ro'ohluna and the Doctor were terribly worried that the other Time Lords would make her go back to Trian, despite a possible pregnancy. Ro'ohluna was forced to wait while the High Council talked with the Doctor. As she waited, she realized that she was indeed pregnant.

"Doctor, you must return her to her home world," one member of the Council said.

You know what she'll be going back to!" the Doctor protested.

"There is no choice in the matter, Doctor," another said. "Her people are planning to send bounty hunters after her. As you well know, they will only allow you to free her is if you chose to marry her. The Council will not allow such a thing to take place. Therefore the only way you may free her is if she is pregnant with your child. Even that will be difficult."

* * *

Ro'ohluna jumped up when the Doctor came back. "Are you permitted to free me?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Only if you're pregnant. Even then, I might not be able to free you."

Ro'ohluna hung her head sadly. "I am pregnant, but not all of the kings would grant me freedom. I had forgotten about that until just now. My father is the king of one of the southern sectors and he has a lot of influence. I shamed him by being born with a mutatation. He will relentlessly search for me until I am back under the control of the Slave Market. I must return."

The Doctor took her face into his hands. "Someday, I will return to Trian and do everything I can to free you and our child." He passionately kissed Ro'ohluna before the Slave Market representatives took her away. A Time Lord that had been sent to make sure the Doctor didn't try to leave with Ro'ohluna took his arm and led him back to the TARDIS.


End file.
